


A Snowy Visit

by brightephemera



Series: Vail!verse [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Vailond gets an expected and yet surprising guest. Snow is involved.
Relationships: Edér Teylecg & The Watcher
Series: Vail!verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895248
Kudos: 5





	A Snowy Visit

Vailond waved her arms and hopped through the snow, sinking halfway to her knee with every jump. To be fair, she wasn’t a tall elf; still, the snowfall was really something.

Pff. A snowball hit her just below the ear, targeted between her hat and her fluffy scarf. Vailond swept up a double handful of snow and packed as she turned.

The villain was there: Edér, striding from the direction of Caed Nua’s gate, looking nothing but cheerful after what must have been the hike to get here.

She formed a ball. She threw it. She wished she had learned how to make water do tricks.

Edér kept up his pace even as he skimmed another handful of snow and launched it. She dodged.

He got her by her waist and hoisted her. “G’morning!” he said to the back of her neck.

It was impossible to fight under three layers of wool. That didn’t stop Vailond from trying. After considerable kicking, shrieking, and twisting, she found herself upside down, still pinched at the waist, her arms windmilling hopelessly.

Wait. She was close to the snow.

Edér was carrying her gods only knew where. She seized a double handful of snow and twisted to get to his coat.

The lower hem of his coat. Which covered the belt of his trousers.

Vailond pulled and stuffed.

“Oh- _ah!_ ” he yelped, dropping her. “Yikes, woman!”

She scrambled upright and menaced him with another clutched handful. “Hi,” she said. “Glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, so am I.” He grimaced. “Mostly.”

Aloth peeked out the keep’s front gate, looking neither dressed nor enthused for the weather. “Vail, what’s wrong? I heard—oh, it’s you.” Edér looked at Vailond and Aloth. Vailond looked at Aloth and Edér. Aloth smiled. “Come along inside, then, I’ll get the cider.”


End file.
